California King Bed
by Neverthinkspeak
Summary: A songfic. Beck was on her. Planting light kisses on her neck. Jade moaned as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. It has always been this way. They are always intertwined with each other. They were always so close physically but never emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello earthlings! Okay this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and review. This is suppose to be a one-shot thing. But tell me if you think I should continue it :) Thanks again for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>California King Bed<strong>

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

Beck was on her. Planting light kisses on her neck. Jade moaned as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. It has always been this way. They are always intertwined with each other. They were always so close physically but never emotionally.

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

They lay there, trying to catch their breath. But they weren't done. Not just yet. He wanted more and truthfully so does her. They kissed each other once more and Jade moaned lightly into the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth and Jade trailed her hand down his back savoring the feel of his muscular torso under her hands. She scratched her nails over one of the ripples of muscle and smiled lightly when he moaned into her mouth.

_So, how come when I reach out my finger_

_It feels like more than distance between us_

That's how they spent their every waking hour together. But during school hours he would spend his time with his friends while she spent time with hers. Once in a while she would catch him glancing at her and she would smile slightly at him, careful to make sure no one would notice. He was in the popular crowd and she was just the "Goth Chic".

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

It's like a usual routine. They would have sex and then he would leave; leaving her bed empty and her feeling lonely. She wanted her him to stay but the words won't come out so instead she watch him walked away and slowly disappearing as the night swallowed him.

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

She looked at the stars and smiled slightly. The night is always so beautiful. She closed her eyes and made a wish that hopefully that the boy she loves actually loves her back.

_Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me_

Beck stayed over that weekend since her parents were on a business trip. He dropped his bag in her room and kissed her savagely on the lips. She was so lost by his touch that the world around them fizzles into unimportance.

_Arm in arm_

_Dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets_

She woke up and saw that he was gone. She hugged the pillow and closed her eyes, smelling his scent on the pillow as memories of last night flooded her mind. She missed him and maybe just maybe… a little too much.

_So, how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It seems like more than distance between us_

She looked at the pictures they took while he was here. They seemed happy and she felt happy. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. She wanted them to be something more and not just sex partners. She wanted him to love her but all of that is just a stupid fantasy.

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

She couldn't stand to look at him in school. She was afraid that people might know what is going on between them and they would start calling her names.

Slut.

Whore.

It might be the truth but she can't accept it.

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

She saw Beck and Tori together. She was touching his hair and he was smiling slightly. His smiled didn't reach his eyes. But what hurt Jade was when Tori gave Beck a slight peck on his lips before walking away.

"What are you looking at freak?" Tori said as she shoved Jade.

Her books fell to the floor and she bent down to pick them up only to see familiar tan hands helping her. She looked up and saw his beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey." He said and handed the books to Jade.

She nodded slightly and stood up, walking away.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter_

He pulled her hand and gave her his famous million dollar smile. He pulled her into the janitor's closet and started kissing me passionately. He began placing feather light kisses down her neck and along her collar bone causing her to shiver slightly.

"God I had missed his lips." She thought to herself.

"I missed you." Beck said as his hand reached for the fabric of her shirt.

Jade know how this would end. They would have sex and then he would leave. He only wanted her for the sex but she was tired of it.

"No." Jade said as she pushed him away.

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Jade said as she left the janitors closet.

Beck was confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he chased after her.

"I don't wanna be just a toy. I wanna mean something to someone. I don't want this, not anymore at least." Jade told him.

Beck was stunned as he watched her walk away. It wasn't supposed to hurt but he felt like his heart just shattered. How could one girl possibly have that much effect on him?

"I want her back."

* * *

><p><strong>Again please review :) <strong>

**_-ella_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello pigeons! Thank you for the amazing reviews for California King Bed! This is the second part of the story. I decided to make 3 parts even though it was supposed to be a one-shot. Thank you once again for the reviews! There might be a little more smut so…**

* * *

><p><em>Beck's POV<em>

I went home, hoping Jade was there but she wasn't. I saw her in school but she avoided my gaze. I wanted to talk to her but I was afraid that people would talk. The popular and the freaks never mix but something about her just attracts me. Maybe it's her wonderful personality or her dark outfit; whatever it is, I keep coming back for more. I sat there on my bed and laid down smelling her vanilla scented perfume on my sheets. I could still remember the first time we met.

_It was a New Year Eve's Party. It was at Tori's house. The theme was Masquerade so everyone was wearing a mask. Every popular or rich kid was invited. But personally, I never liked parties. I'm just not that sociable. _

_I sat with Andre and Tori but felt awkward when Andre started hitting on Tori. So I excused myself and went outside._

_That was when I saw this beautiful girl sitting at the front porch. She had jet black hair with green and blue streaks. Her skin was pale and flawless under the moonlight. Her skin tight black dress hugged the right curves._

_She turned to look at me and gave me a slight smile. A black mask covers her face. Her blue eyes looked so beautiful._

"_Hi." I said awkwardly and she nodded in acknowledgement._

_I sat next to her and took a deep breath contemplating of what I should say._

"_I'm Jade." She said._

_I shook her hand and introduced myself._

"_Do you school at Hollywood Arts?" I asked and she nods slightly. I was nervous. I'm not really good at talking to girls, especially if they're gorgeous._

"_I haven't seen you before." I told her. Jade? If she goes to my school, I should know her._

"_We have almost all classes together." She said with a smile._

_Jade? I thought hard. Who could she be?_

"_Sorry I can't recall." I apologized._

"_It's okay." She said._

_I took a deep breath and tried to pluck up my courage. I opened my mouth but the words won't come out. I opened and closed and I must look like an idiot._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you wanna dance with me?" I asked her._

_She nodded and took my hand as we walked back inside Tori's house. _

_I linked my fingers with her and led her through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. I spun her a few times and Jade laughed slightly. I drew her close. Her back pressed to my front and I slid my arms around her from behind as she swayed her hips and I moved in time with her. _

"_You're really beautiful, you know that?" I whispered softly in her ears._

_I could smell her Vanilla scented perfume. She turned around to face me and I couldn't help but stare at her luscious lips. I gently brushed away her hair from her face and cupped her cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Our tongues met and danced together as I explored her mouth._

_I could feel my arousal growing as we continued to kiss passionately. I ran my fingers through her hair. She pulled away and smirked seductively. I pulled her hand and led her to one of Tori's guest room._

_Once inside the room I slammed my lips onto her and she let out a tiny gasp of pleasure. My hands made their way to the zipper of her dress and tear it down. I thanked god that she wasn't wearing any bra. I_ _wrapped my arms around her and she locked her ankles behind me as I carefully carried her to the bed. I was sure she would feel my erection against her thighs, but I couldn't care less._

I could remember my reaction and her laugh when I opened her mask.

_I opened her mask, desperate to know who the girl that is lying underneath me is._

"_Jade? Jade West?" I said aloud._

_She laughed and nodded, kissing me on the lips and knocking the breath out of me._

That was how it started. I got her number and gave her a call whenever I'm in umm… "Need".

But sometimes the talks we have and the way she open herself up to me so easily made me have feelings for her. I couldn't act on it. She wasn't in my crowd and I wasn't in hers. It would be odd and it wouldn't be right.

"_Smile." Jade said as she snapped a picture of me._

_I laughed and grabbed her waist as I pinned her on the bed. I took the camera from her and snapped her picture._

"_Beautiful." I said and she laughed and gave me a peck on my lips._

_Jade loves photography. It's her secret obsession._

I looked at the pictures in my phone. I missed Jade, more than I should. I know that our relationship was about lust but after a while… I had feeling for her. Does she have feelings for me?

_"God I've missed this." I murmured and Jade nodded in silent agreement. Even though we had only spent a couple of days together it had been the best time of my life._

_"I've missed you." Jade whispered back._

_I slammed my lips back onto hers and smiled into the kiss I heard her moan lightly. I reached the fabric of her tank top and remove the offending piece of clothing. Jade began placing feather light kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. I pulled down her shorts and left her completely naked as I moaned at the sight of her. She was even more beautiful than a work of art._

_"You're already so wet for me." I whispered as I thrust my fingers in and out of her._

_"All for you baby…" She moaned and I couldn't help but to smile slightly._

But that wasn't all I missed about her. I missed the way she laughs at my stupid jokes. The way she looks at me understandingly when I told her about my problems. I missed everything about her.

"_Your dad loves you and you should know that. Maybe its just he have a weird way of showing it." Jade said as she gave me a soft smile._

"_What makes you think that?" I asked._

"_She comes to every single one of your play. That has to count for something right?" _

_I nodded and gave Jade a peck on the lips. "You're amazing you know that?" I told her and she smiled slightly. I kissed her once more and the kiss turned into a heavy petting session._

I smiled as I looked at the recent picture of us. I need Jade back. I grabbed my keys and quickly drove to Jade's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**-ella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Sexy! Thank you for the sweet reviews of California King Bed! So this is the last part of the three-shots! Don't worry I would be writing a new Bade story soon! But I just have no clue what the title should be… Thank you again for the reviews and just to be warned, the ending contains PURE SMUT! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Jade's POV<span>_

I was walking through the hallways when I noticed Beck staring intently at me. I avoided his gaze. I had missed him so much and there is a hole in my heart where he used to be. I walked past him and I could feel his eyes watching me. I had the urge to turn around and proof my suspicions right but I couldn't.

It has been more than a week since the whole incident in the janitor's closet. I avoided him in school, his calls and when he was at my house, I wouldn't open the door. I just couldn't… Because just by hearing his voice I would already forgive him and run back into his arms.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag quickly as I made my way out of class. I bumped into someone and looked up to see his familiar brown eyes. It was filled with hurt and sadness. I looked away and quickly walked away from him when I felt his grip on my wrist.

"Jade." He called me; his voice barely a whisper. I turned around to look at him and he smiled slightly.

"We need to talk." Beck told me and I nodded slightly. People watched as he pulled my hand into the janitor's closet. I tried to avoid their whispers but it was too loud. It felt like they were screaming their thoughts and opinions in my ear.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked Beck.

"Us."

"There are no us Beck. There never was." I told him and I could have sworn I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Jade, I missed you." He told me. I could feel my guards falling down but I took a deep breath and tried my best to show him that I don't need him.

"No you miss my body." I snapped.

"But-"

"No buts Beck. I don't want us to happen anymore. I'm sorry."

"Jade wai-"

"I wanted us to be together. I felt so use." I mumbled quietly. Beck tried to reach out for me but I pushed his hands away.

"I have to go." I told him as I left him in the janitor's closet.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat there in my room, cutting up the flowers that Beck had sent to me. Why isn't he giving up? I told him I don't wanna have sex with him anymore. I told him there won't be any us and still he gives me these black roses that make me smile like an idiot the whole day. Why can't he just go away!

I groaned in frustration as the door bell rang. I opened the door to find Beck standing there with a slight smile on his face. His hair was tousled and he was wearing his signature plaid shirt with combat boots. He was holding a bunch of roses in his left hand and a box of chocolate in another.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go away Beck." I said.

"Please just hear me out." He said to me and I stepped back to let him in.

"What?"

"Okay… Straight to business I guess." He said as he placed the roses and chocolates on the coffee table.

He took a deep breath and opened and closed his mouth. I tried to bit back a smile at how cute he was.

"Okay so here goes… I believe that you deserve a guy who will treat you right and make you laugh and know exactly where you're ticklish. A guy who'll know all about your irrational fear of dolphins and know that the only way to calm you down if you were angry is to give you a slight peck on the cheek. You deserve someone who'll kiss you and make love to you and… be so god damn in love with you that you're all he can think about." He declared in a passionate voice and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"What are you saying Beck?" I asked him as he stepped closer to me.

"I want to be that guy. I wanna be the guy that would love you and be there with you regardless. I want to be the one to touch you in the only way a boyfriend can. I wanna be with you Jade."

"But what about the cliques and everyone else?" I asked him as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't care about anyone else Jade. I just know that I wanna be with you. People can talk and I wouldn't give a damn to what they say. The day you walked out of my life, I couldn't stop thinking about you; about us. We understand each other Jade." He said.

"I love you." Beck told me; and with those three words I kissed him on his lips hard.

I grasped a hold of the material of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. His tongue swept into my mouth and I was desperate to taste every inch of him. Our tongues danced with each other and Beck moaned slightly, when we were both breathless he pulled back from me, resting his forehead against mine and gazing into my eyes and that look alone caused my heart to speed up and me core to ache.

He kissed me once again and I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. "God I've missed this." He murmured and I nodded in silent agreement.

He began placing feather light kisses down my neck and along my collar bone causing me to shiver slightly, god I had missed his lips. When he reached the fabric of my top I lifted my arms in the air indicating for him to remove the piece of clothing. I thank god that I was wearing any bra.

"God. Beck." I moaned out breathlessly as my hands deftly pulled off his shirt.

He lifted me up off the ground and walked us over into my room. Once inside the room I shoved him on the bed and straddled him, my hands travelled to his belt buckle and slowly loosened it before lifting myself upwards slightly so that I could pull his jeans down. His hardness strained against the fabric of his boxers and I smirked feeling incredibly smug that I was the one who had caused that reaction from him. I rubbed my fingers against the tip of him reveling in the way his back seemed to arch and how he panted for breath.

I grasped the elastic waistline of his boxers and gently eased them down; he had moved his body upwards making it easier to get them off. Once he was laid bare to me I licked my lips and palmed his upper thighs amazed at just how big he actually was. I inched my hands closer to his dick before leaning down and wrapping my lips around him and sucking gently on the incredibly sensitive little slit at the of him. The moan that spilled out of him was more like a roar and the way he tightly grabbed onto my hair when I added a hand to aid my mouth caused me to smirk in approval.

His hips pushed upwards jerking his member further and further into my mouth and I did my best to accommodate him, never stopping lapping at the moisture that was leaking from the tip of him. I could tell he was getting close by the little grunting noise he was making and how he was swelling inside of my mouth. Moments later he cried out my name as he emptied himself down my throat.

Beck rolled over so he was on top of me. He trailed kisses down my neck, pressing them everywhere. I felt his breath against my nipple I let out a low moan from deep inside me wishing to god he would hurry up.

His mouth suddenly engulfed one of my nipples while his hand pinched and played with the neglected one. I arched my back almost forcing my breasts further into his mouth loving the way his tongue twirled around the hardened nub. I couldn't help but squeal slightly when he bit down on my nipple only to administer several small licks to soothe it. His lips moved along to my other breast and I sighed happily when he began playing with that one as well.

My body quaked from how good he was with his mouth but I needed more, my core ached almost painfully as I could feel just how wet I was in between my legs. It was like torturous pleasure.

I pushed him down and groaned in frustration when he wouldn't budge. I could hear him chuckled slightly. "Beck… please…" I begged.

Beck wrapped his fingers around the elastic waistband of my shorts and slowly pulled them down my legs leaving me completely naked lying. Again he stared down at me with glazed over eyes before leaning down and kissing my breasts once more. I let out a groan of frustration at how bad he was teasing me causing him to chuckle again.

He stroked a finger softly against the downy hairs that lay either side of where I wanted him to touch. I was about to yelled at him when he suddenly roughly pushed two fingers inside of her - her wet heat clenched around his fingers.

"You're already so wet." He whispered as he pressed his lips against my own and I nodded in agreement as he thrust those fingers in and out of me.

I tried to claw onto some sanity but it was no good, those fingers were pushing everything but pleasure from my mind and body. My hips were rocking in tandem as my body moved with them as though they were his dick. Fuck it felt good.

"God. Fuck. I'm gonna… shit." I mumbled incoherently.

His mouth began sucking on one of my nipples caused me to buck even harder as my body began jerking uncontrollably and waves of absolute bliss engulfed me.

Beck began lapping up everything that had spilled out of me from my orgasm and was making small noises of appreciation as he did, the feel of it made me grind myself against his mouth forcefully willing him to move to my clit which was screaming out for attention.

"Oh god… Beck…" I hissed as his tongue licked the length of my slit in a teasing way taking care to let his tongue brush against my hard little bud for a mere moment before he moved back to my core. My hips bucked upwards violently at the feel of his tongue pushing up inside of me.

"F-fuck…" I mumbled as his tongue finally swiped over my clit and sucked on it forcefully. I placed both of my hands on the back of his head and shoved him even further into me never wanting him to stop what he was doing.

"Kkkeep going… sh-it…" I gasped out as his tongue flicked over and over me in a way that made it impossible to do anything but moan; "Makee me cum!" I begged in a low voice that resembled a growl.

He placed three fingers and started timing his thrusts with the way he was eating me. I couldn't stop myself from crying out and arching my back as I literally blacked out, everything around me faded to nothing and the only thing I could feel was a tingle of pleasure exploding through my body like a tiny bomb going off in my every nerve cell, moan after moan slipped from my lips as he prolonged my pleasure by continuing to suck on my clit all throughout my release.

When I could finally see again I grabbed onto his hair tightly and crashed my lips against his sighing at my taste on his lips. He pulled his lips back from mine and I stared into those warm brown eyes and he smiled mischievously at me.

He kissed me savagely on the lips and I moaned into the kiss. Losing myself in the brutal kiss I barely felt him bringing his boxers down and I only realized that he was as naked as me was when he slammed his full length up inside of me. I could feel my inner walls fluttering around him already shaking in pleasure at the feel of him.

I placed my hands on his hips and squeezed them. "Come on…" I mumbled as my eyes closed in anticipation… and the second he slowly moved within me I nearly came… he felt even better than I remembered.

"H-hard-er!" I stuttered out as his thrusts intensified and he brushed against that spot inside of me that only he knew how to find.

His vice tight grip on my hips almost painful but was completely outshined by the pleasure of him fucking me so forcefully. Moan after moan slipped from my lips and I knew that I couldn't last much longer. His fingers trailed down my hip and the second they brushed over my clit I let out a guttural groan, I honestly don't know where it came from.

"Fuck. Fuck, Fuck. Fuck." I chanted over and over before the words meshed together and resulted in one long loud moan as my entire world shattered.

I'm serious. I can't even explain the intensity of the orgasm that ripped through me… glitter bounced around behind my eyes as my body jerked erratically and pleasure jolted through me.

I hissed as he continued thrusting into my tired pussy. I couldn't believe he was still going but one look at the determined glint in his eyes and I knew he was nowhere near done with me.

Suddenly the pulled out of me and I moaned mournfully at the loss of contact. "On your hands and knees." I did as I was told and let out a moan as he gently thrust into me.

"You're so fucking tight Jade." He whispered into my ear in an almost pained voice and my eyes widened at both his words and the way he felt dragging himself in and out of me.

My body rocked harder against Beck as his shaft stroked inside me so deeply and he filled me completely with each movement. His hand slid around my hip and his fingers skidded over my clit causing me to cry out.

"Beck… I'm… gonna… fuck…" I moaned nonsensically as yet again I came close to becoming overwhelmed by the sensations he was creating inside of me.

"Not yet!" he barked and I bit down on my lip as I tried to stop myself from falling over the edge, something next to impossible when someone like Beck was fucking your brains out.

I was barely even aware that Beck had pulled out of me and was turning me over and propping me upwards until he thrust back inside of me with one swift motion and I let out a sob of exhausted pleasure; "Oh… fuckin… god…!" I screamed as he continually pushed in and out of me, I rocked my body so that I was moving with him all the while crying out in total ecstasy.

Our lips met in a searing kiss as I felt him slowly start to bulge inside of me and I knew he was about to cum… I reached down between us as rubbed my clit harshly and felt him moan against my lips as he reached his peak.

I felt his cum splash all around my inner walls and it added to the intensity of what I was already feeling. His body crashed down next to mind and he kept his arms wrapped firmly around my waist as pulled my tight against him, I let out a sigh of contentment, my skin and mind still reeling from what my body had just experienced. I felt his hand cup around my cheek and his lips sloppily kissed mine.

"I love you Jade," He told me.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Kinda embarrassed about writing the smutty parts but whatever :P at least I tried. Thanks again for all the wonderful review! **

**Please review!**

**-ella**


End file.
